The Desire
I found her here I found her there I found her in every place I strolled. ' I heard it here I heard it there I heard the rising gossip in every place I strolled. ' I noticed it here I noticed it there I noticed that she was growing popular in every place I strolled.' ~'' ''Now she was really famous Such that I was infamous Only because of the rumors she had spread. ' I moved through the entire Server Remaining an silent observer To the torment and torture That had befallen upon me. They were severely abusing The player who was once The Player of the Year! ' Everyday felt like a curse; The pain would never subside They followed me everywhere. And even the Admins---'' ''They never cared But made me spend my days, All alone, in that minature house. Just as Sorrow Overtook the player, Anger, too, Flowed through my body, endlessly. ~'' ''Today was the day On which I would Get back at her For everything she had done. ' So I put on a distinct cover That made me unobtrusive And sauntered all over the server. I searched for her everywhere Ever since the morning But nothing but vain Was my reward. ' In the afternoon I resumed as I presumed That I would probably find her With no more delay. But when afternoon passed I, again, was left with nothing. ~'' ''The dusk had approached And finally my heart Was greatly relieved At the discovery of my foe. ' She walked through the woods And so did I, She turned by the corners, And so did I, She paused at certain moments, And so did I. ' And then, she took Another turn Moving into an area Where a family of trees resided. And yes, with vengeance Ready to break free out of my grip, I made the turn, Hopefully the last of all. ' And then, I arrived Into the forest glade and spun around, Locating my foe. And then, I actually felt A sharp, stinging pain As if it something was shot Right through my chest. Eventually I looked upon And gaped at the surprise; A huge claw put through my flesh. And then, it was pulled back out Making me collapse RIght in front of where I stood. I lay there, groaning, clenching my fists, Paralyzed by the extreme Discomfort by my heart. ' And then, I saw her, Standing in front of me, Grinning with the same claw that had met with my chest. And then, taking advantage of me, She lay me straight. And then she dug out my stomach, She dug out my intestine, She dug out my liver, She consumed my legs And she consumed my arms Just after she had enjoyed the innards. And I---Oh, so helpless!---'' ''Lay there watching her feast in agony! ' And after all the blood had been smeared on her dress And after all the blood had been unleashed on her teeth And after all the blood had spread across her entire body And after her eyes turned to me, once again, She went for my chest, Ripped it out open, And produced a magnificent heart in her palms; The heart of the same player Who had previously won The Player of the Year! ' And then, right before the moment I deceased She opened her mouth wide To have the last item on her menu. ' '' ---- ''Written by H950sm. ---- Feedback would be greatly appreciated. ---- Category:H950sm Category:Poems Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas